


Long, Satisfying, Bliss

by kelseydivesin



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Dildos, Just Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Plot Here Kiddos, PWP, really that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseydivesin/pseuds/kelseydivesin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honest to God, it's just a sex scene. Martin's tied up and begging, and Douglas is having fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long, Satisfying, Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> No really, if you're looking for something with character development, this isn't it. This is called I wanted to submit Martin to some of my kinks. It really doesn't get any more complicated than that. In case it's not made clear: there isn't any actually dubious consent going on. All consent up in this hizzouse. Unless you're, like, really into that, and then I guess you could just... pretend. Have fun.

It was going to be a long, satisfying evening for the both of them, and at least half of the pair was going to ensure it. The other half didn't have much left of a choice, technically, trussed up as he was. Martin's arms were tied at the wrists to the top corners of the bed, and his knees were pulled apart and up towards his armpits by separate ties pulling to the same upper corners. His ankles had been securely bound to each upper thigh, leaving him completely spread open and vulnerable.  
  
Douglas was at the moment taking advantage of Martin's enforced exposure, a thick dildo easing it's way into Martin's entrance, a mite deeper with each thrust. Cautious and ever attentive, Douglas was taking it slow with the toy, relishing in Martin's utterly wrecked face, flushed bright red all the way down to his collar with some smatterings of red feathered down the center of his chest.  
  
"Nnhg," squeaked the captain, grip tightening on the ropes connected to his wrist cuffs, as if his grasp was what was keeping Martin's hands from moving and not Douglas' expertly executed bondage work.  
  
Rather than answer Martin, Douglas covered his lips with his own, using the distraction of the kiss to take the sting out as he eased the dildo deeper into Martin's arse.  
  
Very little would have successfully distracted Martin from that particular sensation, however, and he gasped against Douglas' lips. "D-Douglas-!" The first officer broke the kiss to catch Martin's gaze, confirming that the captain wasn't in pain after all. Rather, the completely blissed-out wide eyes met Douglas' with very little hesitation, the smaller man letting out a shaky sigh crossed with a moan when Douglas stilled the dildo deep inside him rather than pulling it back out. "Douglas, _Douglas_ , it's… I'm…"  
  
There was nothing quite like a Martin who couldn't finish his sentences. "It's… what? You're what?" The teasing lilt to his tone was left hanging in the air, keeping the toy deep within Martin.  
  
The whine that rang from Martin's tight throat as he tossed his head back desperately shot a surge of warmth straight to Douglas' cock, pressed up hard against his bare stomach.  
  
"Martin, we've been over this," Douglas continued calmly rather than giving Martin a pass. To punctuate his words, he twisted the dildo just so, rubbing the tip more firmly against the younger man's prostate and eliciting an appropriate squeal of despair.  
  
"D-Douglas!" He was begging now, and Douglas could see the hesitation, the almost coy refusal to give Douglas what he was asking for, instead shifting his hips down as far as his bonds allowed, attempting to fuck himself on the toy in lieu of Douglas' thrusting.  
  
But Douglas wasn't going to yield. Not when he had Martin like this. "You'll have to finish what you were saying. That's the rules." Threateningly, Douglas pulled the dildo out an inch or two, no doubt feeling like an infinite vacuum of space from the burning groan that was wrenched from Martin's body.  
  
"It's… it's…" Martin struggled, spurred on by Douglas' threats and incentives but still tripping on the words, having to yank them from his trembling lips with eyes clenched shut. "It's so deep, Douglas, I'm not sure if I… can last much longer."  
  
Thrilled with Martin's gusto, Douglas rewarded him with a soft kiss. "You want to come," he purred millimeters from Martin's lips, receiving a frantic sob of affirmation from the straining man. Unfortunately (or fortunately, really) for Martin, Douglas had something quite different in mind. "Not yet."  
  
"P-please-!"  
  
"Hush." Moving his lips to kiss a delicate line to Martin's ear, he sucked momentarily on the lobe, egged on by Martin's panting and wheezing, before continuing. "I could do this for hours. Fuck you deeply and hard all night. And you just want me to wank you off and be done? Martin," he chastised, "just think. Imagine if I could get you to come, just from this." To make his point, he allowed the dildo to slip back all the way in, satisfied with the shaky moan he received in return. "Imagine if just my voice were enough to push you over that edge."  
  
The sound of Martin's breath catching in his voice and the bed straining as Martin pulled just slightly on his cuffs was all the incentive Douglas needed. The almost panicked "Douglas-" that followed was just a bonus, really.  
  
"Trust me," hummed the older man, voice losing it's teasing edge for half a moment as he kissed Martin's neck underneath his ear. Feeling his affection and fondness get the better of him for half a moment, he whispered softly to Martin. "If you want to stop…"  
  
"N-no." Douglas was positively relieved when Martin cut him off eagerly, pulling back to see Martin's gaze clear with pupils blown. "I… I'm fine."  
  
Douglas' grin spread across his face, reaching up with his free hand to tuck a stray strand of Martin's hair behind his ear, combing his fingers through the hair there pleasantly and sighing at the sight of Martin leaning into his pet like a pleased cat. It made it all the more satisfying when Douglas abruptly pulled the dildo back out nearly to the tip and thrust back in, just to see the almost calm expression on Martin's face shatter and give way to desperate shock once again.  
  
"Ohhh," he whined as Douglas began working the toy in and out of the tight entrance to hit the prostate with each thrust, toes curling in pleasure as nonsense spewed from his lips. "J-Jesus, I'm… oh, God, Douglas, this is-ohh! Oh, God!"  
  
"You're gorgeous, darling," sighed the older man as he relished the sounds he was pulling from Martin, who was now positively writhing in pleasure against his bonds.  
  
A long evening, to be sure.


End file.
